ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Janosz Poha
Janosz Poha was the Curator for the Manhattan Museum of Art. He was Dana Barrett's boss and seems to have a crush on her. He was also the servant of Vigo under his mind control, until the Ghostbusters freed him. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II ]] Janosz was Dana's supervisor at the Manhattan Museum of Art; she was the only worker whom he did not berate for shoddy work (due to his crush on her). While working on a portrait of Vigo, he was ordered to find a child for his spirit to possess and became his minion. Janosz decided that Dana's baby would be suitable to be the vessel. Like Louis Tully, Janosz was jealous when Peter Venkman came to visit Dana at work. When Peter noticed the painting of Vigo, Janosz ordered him to leave. Janosz tried to do the same when the rest of the Ghostbusters came, but was less than successful. Vigo promised Janosz that if he could bring Oscar, Dana would be made his wife. Supernaturally powered, Janosz then kidnapped Oscar and after Dana arrived, the museum was encased in Mood slime. When the Ghostbusters arrived just before midnight, Janosz said they were "like the buzzing of flies to Vigo." Wasting no time, they hosed him with positively charged mood slime. He indeed woke up "feeling like a million bucks" and was hugged by Ray Stantz, who was also blasted with slime. Secondary Canon History New Ghostbusters II Game Janosz is the penultimate boss. He replicates himself and the Ghostbusters defeat him by capturing his clones. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime On January 2, 2011, it was revealed Janosz will be the incidental villain of the game and is related to one of the new rookies.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-02-01-ghostbusters-sanctum-of-slime-interview?page=3 Following the Ghostbusters' triumph over Vigo, Janosz Poha is committed to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital still covered in mood slime. Janosz is assigned to the same room as Ismael McEnthol. He empathizes with Ismael and the two become fast friends. Over the years, Ismael makes Janosz a part of his plan to revive Dumazu. After being discharged from Parkview, Janosz uses his credentials to get a job at the American Museum of Natural History, where a shard of the Relic of Nilhe is on display. Janosz steals it and returns to Parkview. Ismael takes it and goes back on his deal with Janosz, if he delivered the shard, Dumazu would give him Dana Barrett. Janosz approaches the Ghostbusters and recounts what happened to the senior and junior teams. It is revealed that Janosz is the brother of Alan Crendall's mother and the family disowned Janosz after the Vigo incident. Alan holds nothing but disdain for Janosz but after Dumazu is defeated, he decides to forgive his uncle and make amends. Janosz is pleased and announces he has finally found the solution to his love woes, online dating. IDW Comics Some years after the Vigo incident, Janosz is still committed to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. He finally made a breakthrough of sorts and began painting again. However, he painted a depiction of "The Last Supper" but every figure had the visage of Ray Stantz. While speaking to the Psychiatric Doctor, Janosz "expressed" his feelings about Peter and Ray. The doctor decided it was for the best to double Janosz' dosage of Thorazine. Personality Even after Vigo transforms him into his minion, Janosz is pretty much the same artsy, somewhat pretentious egomaniac who is obsessed with winning the affections of Dana Barrett. Subtlety is not one of Janosz' attributes. He has been seen in public openly talking to and even arguing and pleading with the painting of Vigo, apparently oblivious as to how crazy he appears to others. Janosz has a flair for the melodramatic, as after being empowered by Vigo, he takes the form of a red eyed, spectral Nanny with a baby carriage when he abducts little Oscar Barrett. He even shows a protective side to him by making the baby comfortable and even attempting to make barricades to "protect" him from the Ghostbusters. In an interview in Starlog magazine, Peter MacNicol himself described Janosz as not an evil guy, just very lonely and so desperate for Dana's affections that he was easily manipulated by Vigo. Trivia *There is a general misconception that Janosz' answer "the Upper West Side" in response to Peter's question "Johnny, where in the hell are you from, anyway?", implies that he was actually born in New York. This is, however, merely a joke playing on Janosz' misunderstanding of Peter's question (Peter is referring to Janosz' nationality, where as Janosz thinks he is referring to his residence). This is backed up by Peter's earlier taunt: "Well, you ain't gonna get a Green Card with that attitude pal". *Janosz is the second Ghostbusters antagonist to get coated in goo at the end of a movie. The first being Walter Peck. He also shares a similarity to Louis Tully in the Dana obsessed nebbish turned villainous henchman regard. References Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Janosz is mentioned directly and indirectly several times on pages 11-12 by Alan Crendall, Winston Zeddemore, and Janine Melnitz. Alan Crendall (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.11). Alan says: "Um... I think something is after us because of Uncle Janosz." Winston Zeddemore (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.12). Winston says: "He was the little foreign dude from the museum that the city dumped all the blame on." **Ghostbusters Issue #13 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter03sc009.png GB2film1999chapter07sc015.png GB2film1999chapter07sc018.png GB2film1999chapter09sc030.png GB2film1999chapter25sc021.png GB2film1999chapter25sc037.png GB2film1999chapter28sc012.png Secondary Canon JanoszPohaSOS.jpg|In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime cinematic JanoszPohaIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing02.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing03.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 Category:Minor character Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters